Soluciones
by Lookmysoul
Summary: Soul y Maka siempre pasan por muchos problemas pero cual es la solución correcta? :D un fic que relata una historia de estos personajes en varias épocas de su vida
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater no me pertenece!

Este es mi primer fanfic ^^ espero que sea de su agrado

Los capítulos serán cortos, para así poder subirlos con mayor frecuencia n.n

''**Todo tiene solución, pero no todas son correctas''**

**Primer Capítulo**

-Yo seré Anakin Skywalker y tú serás Alicia in Wonerland!- Exclamó una vocecilla infantil

-pero debemos ir en conjunto~!- protesto una joven niña haciendo pucheros

-entonces yo seré Batman y tu Gatubela!- volvió a exclamar el pequeño niño

-E-ese…ese t-traje es muy….ah! yo no lo puedo usar~!- volvió a protestar la infante

-Entonces de que quieres disfrazarte!- cuestionó exaltado el pequeño

-q…quiero…quiero….ir de…quiero ir vestida de Ángel- dijo la pequeña avergonzada, casi en un susurro, pero aún audible para el chicuelo

-Ángel? Eso es poco….poco… como decirlo?...grandioso?, no….genial?, casi pero no…- vociferaba el niño para si mismo

-poco cool?- cuestionó la chica, a lo que el chicuelo se exaltó

-cool…cool… he…es una buena palabra…- sonrió el pequeño para sí mismo- bien, en que estábamos?- volvió a cuestionar- ah es verdad, los disfraces… ángel es poco cool, pero si me dejas ir de vampiro, te dejaré ir con él- condicionó el chico

-Pero vampiro está muy usado~ con esto de _crepúsculo _y sobrenatural, es muy común!- protestó la pequeña

-Pero nunca nadie ha conocido un vampiro tan cool como yo!- aludió el pequeño de ocho años

-está bien… como digas… pero~ puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunto con una sonrisa la chica de siete años

-Cual~?- cuestionó el chico feliz

-Suéltame un rato!- gritó furiosa la chica, a lo que el pequeño soltó el agarre

-p-perdón… pero es que tengo frío- dijo el chico avergonzado, mientras se frotaba las manos tratando de hacer fricción y así lograr más calor

-pues abrígate, solo tienes una chaquetilla y una polera de mangas cortas- denunció la chica

-pero es que lo único que tengo para abrigarme es ese horrible chaleco nerd y poco cool – protestó el chico señalando un chaleco con rombos de distintas tonalidades de azul

-entonces ve a tu casa a buscar otro!- exclamó la chica

-pero Maka~! Tu sabes que no puedo volver a mi casa, decidí fugarme y no pienso volver!- exclamó indignado el muchacho

-Soul, vives a tres casas de aquí, eso no es fugarse- le corrigió la chica

-si lo sé, no tienes que aclararlo genio!, pero aun no me alcanza el dinero para comprarme ni siquiera una casa para vivir, así que me quedaré en la tuya hasta que consiga un trabajo, me compre una casa y contrataré servicio para que _nos_ atiendan- declaró el chico con su ''infalible'' plan.

-Nos atiendan? Yo no pienso ser parte de tu plan- dijo la chica mientras fruncía el seño

-porque no? Seriamos felices comiendo todos los días hot cakes y chocolate caliente para desayunar incluso podríamos tener todas las mascotas que quisiéramos en una enorme mansión, mas grande que la mía y … y…- siguió contando el chico

-Señorito Evans!- exclamaba una voz desde la habitación de al lado

-Tsk! Es mi niñera!, le he dicho miles de veces a mi padre que la despida, pero mi padre sigue diciendo que es necesaria!- comentó enfurecido el menor de los Evans

-Soul, no deberías preocupar asi a tus padres, mejor ve con ella- dijo la chica tratando de llevarlo con su niñera

-nunca! Primero muerto! Prefiero usar el chaleco nerd antes que ir con ella, ella es mala! Nunca me ha tratado bien, además esta arrugada, fea y gorda, siempre se come mi comida y además siempre le roba cosas a mamá!- comentó el chico angustiado

-Le roba cosas?- la chica abrió los ojos asustada

-Sí, siempre lo hace, el otro día le robó los pendientes de zafiro y lo peor que me inculpó a mí, diciendo de que ella me vio jugando con ellos en el jardín- respondió angustiado el chico al tiempo que se escondía en el closet de la chica

-E-entonces será mejor que le cuentes a tus padres de esto, escóndete antes de que ella te encuentre- dijo la chica cerrando la puerta del closet

-sí, eso intento, pero guarda silencio!- musitó el joven

- Maka, no has visto al mocoso de Evans por aquí?- preguntó Spirit mientras entraba a el cuarto de maka junto con la empleada

- No, no lo he visto hoy, tal vez esté en el salón de video juegos de la esquina, generalmente va ahí cuando esta aburrido- respondió desinteresada la chica mientras tomaba un par de libros y los dejaba sobre su cama – ahora, si me disculpan… me pondré a estudiar un poco-

-Gracias por su tiempo señorita Albarn, si ve al joven Evans, dígale que lo están esperando para ir a la ceremonia de cumpleaños del joven Wes- dijo al tiempo que se disponía a salir

La pequeña niña se quedó unos minutos mirando un punto perdido de la habitación, mientras el chico salía de su escondite y se dirigía al lado de su mejor amiga a pedir consuelo

-ahora entiendes otra razón por la cual no quiero volver, con mi hermano basta y sobra, yo solo sirvo como un gasto para la familia Evans, solo soy un inútil que no sabe hacer nada bien- declaró el chico mientras sonreía melancólicamente

-No creo que…- la chica silenció su palabra al pensar en ello, no sabía que decir, después de todo ella era hija única

- Solo te pido una semana, no molestaré, siquiera notarás mi presencia – rogó el chico – solo vendré a dormir, ni me notarás –

-está bien…- suspiró resignada – pero me ayudarás con los quehaceres de la casa, mañana papa tiene que ir a un viaje de trabajo, así que podrás quedarte a comer cuando desees, no es necesario tanto sigilo, solo te pido que no interrumpas cuando leo, de acuerdo? – propuso la chica mientras estiraba la mano en señal de contrato

-Trató hecho- dijo sellando el contrato con un apretón de manos y un abrazo- pero antes… - interrumpió el abrazo para sacar un par de orejas de gato y colocárselas a la pequeña- mi pequeña gatita tiene que acompañarme a una fiesta de disfraces- dijo sonriéndole a la chica

-N-no lo digas de esa manera!- dijo la pequeña roja como un tomate

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Waaa *-* que historia más kawaii, en fin, el fic no será solamente de soul y maka pequeños~ luego crecerán! O eso creo, a menos que el público me pida lo contrario ^^**

**Gracias por leer~**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater no me pertenece!

Este es mi primer fanfic ^^ espero que sea de su agrado

Los capítulos serán cortos, para así poder subirlos con mayor frecuencia n.n

''**Todo tiene solución, pero no todas son correctas''**

**Segundo Capítulo**

-Muak! Muak! Muak! – un chico alvino repetía una y otra vez el mismo gesto

- qué diablos haces?- le preguntó una peli-ceniza mientras abría un paquete de trufas de cerezas y se deleitaba con ellas

-Trato de besar el aire- dijo el alvino como si nada al tiempo que se echaba una galleta a la boca

-besar el aire?- preguntó incrédula su amiga

-Si, el otro día oí decir que el olor del aire era delicioso, entonces también su sabor, no?- dijo el chico orgulloso de su sabiduría – así me ahorraría mucho dinero y podría al fin comprar una casa para los dos.

-idiota, el aire no tiene sabor y además no me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera con el aire- dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia

-primer beso? Ahg que asco, maka, como puedes pensar en cosas de grandes?- dijo el chico con un semblante serio

-de grandes? No creo que sea a ese nivel, pero…- fue interrumpida por su propio sonrojo

La chica se quedo inmóvil, mientras varias imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, que para su consideración seria catalogada como ''cosas de grandes'', lo que la dejó roja de la vergüenza y con la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Maka~ - dijo el chico mientras chasqueaba los dedos tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga

La chica al escuchar aquel ruido volvió su conciencia al mundo real, su amigo la miraba con curiosidad y ella sentía sus mejillas arder ante aquellos pensamientos.

-eh? Que pasa?- preguntó la chica dejando al chico más confundido de lo que estaba

-nada, nada…- dijo el chico en un suspiro resignado- nee~ maka, a que saben los besos?- preguntó inocentemente el chico de ocho años nunca había besado, solo un beso en la mejilla a su madre pero jamás había besado alguien en los labios, lo que le producía una sensación de curiosidad.

-como crees que voy a sabes eso, nunca he dado uno- dijo la chica que volvía a sonrojarse mientras se estiraba sobre la alfombra para comenzar a dibujar sobre un papel en blanco.

-ah, y yo que creí que sabias más que yo, si no sabes algo tan elemental, al parecer estamos al mismo nivel albarn- dijo en tono arrogante el pequeño al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica dándole una sonrisa de lado.

-q-que no sepa eso, no significa que estemos al mismo nivel!- protestó la chica inflando los mofletes enfrentando al chico que miraba un poco entristecido a la chica – un idiota como tu jamás podrá alcanzarme Evans, apenas tienes cerebro para poder pararte- dijo la chica mientras continuaba con la labor de su dibujo.

El chico miro enfadado a la chica, sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras apretaba sus pequeños puñitos, en señal de odio.

-Te odio maka! Creo que no podremos seguir siendo amigos, ya que no tengo cerebro para poder hablarte!- exclamó el chico dolido con el comentario de la peli ceniza

-Y-yo no…n-no quise decir eso- respondió la chica con tartamudeos en clara señal de arrepentimiento y miedo

-veo que para ti solo soy basura- susurró el chico mientras mostraba un semblante entristecido dispuesto a echarse a llorar ahí mismo

-No! yo solo.. yo solo…y-yo.. solo…- la chica no pudo continuar ya que las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – idiota… n-no es eso…

-M-maka?, p-perdón yo no quise…perdón- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba preocupado por la chica, al parecer había hecho algo muuuy malo, lastimar a su mejor amiga.

-no…-…la que debe pedir disculpas…-… soy yo…-dijo la chica entre hipidos al tiempo que se separaba del chico – descuida, ya paso, perdón… yo no quería…. No quería decir eso….- continuo la chica en un desesperado intento por explicarle a su amigo el mal entendido pero la chica no pudo continuar ya que una cálida sensación abundaba en sus labios, su primer beso había sido robado y no se arrepentía de ello

-Las chicas lindas no lloran por cosas así, las chicas lindas siempre muestran sonrisas y lloran cuando es el momento adecuado- dijo el pequeño dándole ánimos a la chica – por eso no debes llorar, no por una cosa como esta –continuo el chico sin que el rubor de sus mejillas se lo impidiera

La chica solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, sus mejillas ardían, las palabras no salían de sus pequeños labios, su mejor amigo la había besado y no solo eso, aquella cálida sensación le había gustado, deseaba repetirlo pero no creía que ello sería adecuado, no a su edad, aun era muy pequeña a su criterio.

Pero el chico pensaba diferente, sabía que tal vez no estaba muy bien hacer ello pero que más le daba, le gustaba y no pensaba detenerse solo porque estaba mal, había sido la experiencia más cool que había experimentado en su vida! No podía dejar pasar el momento así como así.

-Oye maka, cuando llegará Spirit? Hace…-el chico comienza a contar con los dedos- hace unos cuatro días que no ha vuelto- dijo el chico intentado cambiar el tema para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón y bajar la temperatura de sus mejillas

-C-creo que…. Llagara dentro de cuatro días más- dijo la pequeña mirando un calendario aun con las mejillas rojas

-Ah ya veo…-el chico acortó la distancia con la rubia mirándola fijamente rosando sus narices, el rostro de ambos se tornó rojizo y el albino fue el primero en articular sus palabras – Dime maka, a que saben los besos?-

-saben a….a galletas y leche…- dijo la rubia temblorosa, apenas audible pero dichoso albino estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo

-He…Pues a mí me supo a trufas y cerezas- dijo el albino manteniendo la distancia entre ellos, se miraban atentos, sin despegar la vista ni un segundo del otro, lo único audible era su respiración, hasta que la rubia por fin rompió el silencio metiéndole una galleta en la boca al albino, a lo que él la miro extrañado ante tal repentina acción

-Si sigo comiendo más galletas creo que terminare en un hospital por obesidad- protestó el albino comiéndose la galleta y en venganza metiéndole una trufa en la boca a la peli ceniza

-Lo mismo digo, pero… saben demasiado bien- dijo la chica disfrutando el sabor que quedaba en sus labios

-En serio? Dame una~-pidió el albino abriendo la boca para que la chica se la diera

-No, son mías, cómprate las tuyas- negó la chica para así llevarse la penúltima trufa a la boca

-Vamos maka~ dame una~ y yo te doy una galleta~- ofreció el albino

-Soul, tengo un paquete igual de galletas- dijo la chica mostrando un paquete de galletas igual a las del albino

-Mala! Si sigues así engordaras como morsa, ups demasiado tarde- comentó el albino burlón echándose a reír en el suelo

-Baka! -Dijo la chica enterrándole un libro en la cabeza ya que era lo primero que encontró

-Maka! Eso duele!- grito el albino sobándose la cabeza- Tú y tus golpes, tú y tus maka-chops!

-Maka-chop?-dijo la chica sacando la última trufa y echándosela a la boca

-Uwaaaaa mi trufa!- grito el albino abalanzándose contra la rubia- devuélvela! Maka mala!

-pero si es mía!-dijo la rubia tratando de escapar del agarre del albino- o mejor dicho era mia- finalizó la rubia terminándose la trufa

-Nooooooooo, maka! Que hiciste!- lloriqueó el chico exaltado, una idea cruzó por la mente del vengativo albino, sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la rubia y esta a su vez lo miraba atónita.

-Q-que acabas de hacer!-dijo la chica tocándose sus pequeños labios pero el albino no le bastó volvió a repetir aquel delicioso acto dejando a las mejillas de ambos chicos al rojo vivo.

-Si no puedo comerme mi trufa al menos voy a aprovechar lo que quedó de ella-

-P-pero no así idiota!- protestó la rubia parándose de su lugar yendo a la cocina- voy a preparar la cena-

-ok~- respondió el albino que al parecer estaba feliz, pero no era así, mañana tendría que partir a Londres y aún no le había hablado de ello a su amiga, planeaba decírselo hace unos momentos pero al parecer era más difícil de lo que él creía.

Un auto se estacionó frente a la casa de la rubia, se hoyó como tocaban la puerta, el albino sabía lo que significaba, corrió y abrazó a su amiga que se encontraba confundida y exaltada

-Me voy a Londres- dijo el chico triste – Sayonara Maka – dijo el chico despidiéndose aspirando el olor de la chica

-S-soul… cuando volverás?- preguntó la chica dejando caer varias lagrimas por sus mejillas

-No creo volver, pero me iré en quince minutos, así que mi princesa puede llorar en el hombro de su caballero aunque sea por unos minutos- consoló el pequeño quitándole las lágrimas a la chica.

.

.

**Hasta aquí llegó soul y maka 7-8 años ^^**

**Desde aquí nos saltaremos un poco en el tiempo y llegaremos a los 13-14 años!**

**Aunque se explicará que sucedió en esos años~ **

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo~ ^^ (repetí mucho la palabra años xDD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater no me pertenece!

Este es mi primer fanfic ^^ espero que sea de su agrado

Los capítulos serán cortos, para así poder subirlos con mayor frecuencia n.n

''**Todo tiene solución, pero no todas son correctas''**

**Tercer Capítulo**

Se escucho por toda la habitación el sonido de mi despertador, hoy sería un gran día, comenzaría a buscar mi compañero, desde pequeña siempre había querido seguir los pasos de mi madre, una técnico ejemplar, admiraba a mi madre más que nada en el mundo, una mujer que logró vivir sin depender de nadie, ni siquiera del mujeriego de mi padre.

EL divorcio se había realizado, pero aún mi custodia estaba en duda, esperaba que mi madre pudiera quedarse con ella, pero creo que es mejor que ella continúe su vida viajando por el mundo, ese era su sueño pero no el mío, aun debía encontrar aquel sueño por el cual seguir, pero por ahora tenía una nueva misión, convertir a mi nueva arma en una Death Scythe, debía conseguir 99 almas humanas y el alma de una bruja, pero antes… debía encontrar una Arma demoniaca de tipo Guadaña, después de todo había heredado aquella capacidad de mi madre.

**Soy Maka Albarn, Técnico de Guadaña**

Aquel nuevo título que había adquirido, me hacía sentirme orgullosa, desde que era niña, mi padre me había mostrado aquel maravilloso mundo de shibusen, y por fin después de tantos años podría ingresar y no en cualquier clase, iniciaría en la clase _''EAT''_ (Especially Advantaged Talent) gracias a que procedía de una Death Schythe y una de las mejores técnicas creadas en Shibusen.

Mi padre que ahora me esperaba con el desayuno, que seguramente lo comería de camino a la escuela, aún no me acostumbraba a subir todas aquellas escaleras para llegar a Shibusen así que tardaba más de lo normal en llegar ahí.

-Ya me voy~- Grité desde la puerta para salir trotando camino a shibusen

-Maka~! Espera a tu padre para que nos vayamos juntos~!- escuché gritar a mi padre corriendo detrás de mí

-Ni Loca! – grité mientras comenzaba a apurar mi paso para desaparecer de la vista de spirit

Miré las escaleras, cada vez que las miraba me parecía que aumentaba cada segundo un escalón más, trague sonoramente saliva al tiempo pasaba un escalofrío por mi columna al pensar que tendría que subir todos los días la misma escalera, no era por mal estado físico, pero no estaba acostumbrada a subir escaleras tan largas.

-Bien! Aquí vamos!- dije tratando de darme ánimos

Subí rápidamente los primeros treinta minutos pero luego de un rato, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar después de todo habían más de cuarenta y cinco grados Celsius sobre Death city, necesitaba con urgencia algún refresco para mi garganta, me dolían los ojos debido al inmenso sol sobre mi cabeza, pero después de unos escalones, mi tortura finalizó al llegar por fin frente al instituto, al menos habían sido menos escalones de los que tuve que subir para llegar a Death city.

-Nyajajajajaja! Simples mortales! Admiren a su Dios! Black star! No… ¡Black Star-sama! Nyajajajjajaja- gritó un chico desde una punta del edificio.

Reconocí al chico, lo había visto varias veces cuando niña cuando venía aquí con mi padre y con…con…

No logré recordar, lo único que podía recordar era…un par de ojos rojos que me miraban entusiastas, una cabellera blanca alborotada y una sonrisa de lado un poco sarcástica y molesta pero a la vez traviesa.

-Nyajajjajaj admírenme! Y enorgullézcanse de que yo! El gran Ore-sama el más big estudiara en la misma escuela que ustedes!- el mismo chico de antes me sacaba de mis pensamientos debido al griterío

Al ver que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, caminé adentrándome en el salón, junto a varias personas más debido a la ridícula presentación del chico de antes, según me había dicho mi padre, se llamaba Black Star, antes creía que era un chico muy genial y valiente pero pasando los años me di cuenta de que era un idiota con el ego más grande que su bocota.

Al darme vuelta para mirar por una de las ventanas de shibusen, de camino en los pasillos, pude ver el escenario de afuera, todos se habían marchado a excepción de un ególatra y una chica al parecer Japonesa, al igual que yo, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, mientras aplaudía al chico del ego mas ''Big'', no entendí como podía soportar uno de sus discursitos, al ver cono charlaban entre ambos pude ver como una nueva relación de arma y técnico se había formado.

Volví mi mirada entristecida hacía el pasillo, lo recorrí totalmente pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, hoy mi padre había dicho que debía hablar con shinigami-sama, nadie tenía mi privilegio, mi segundo día en shibusen y podía ver a shinigami-sama, decían que era una persona extraña y extravagante, pero al menos esperaba que tuviera una solución a mi problema.

Llegué al final del pasillo, una enorme puerta me invitaba a abrirla, con grandes letras llevaba escrito ''Death Room'' ¿aquí todo salón tenía nombre?, ¿Porque no podría llamarse sencillamente ''Despacho del director''?

Abrí temerosamente la puerta, esperando encontrar algo, pero solo pude ver unos gigantescos arcos rojos que formaban un camino, seguí caminando cerrando la puerta tras de mí, el paisaje no era muy agradable, unas cruces en medio de una especie de desierto, esperen… Un desierto! Que tan grande era aquella habitación!

Seguí caminando mientras borraba un sin número de preguntas formuladas en mi cabeza, hasta que por fin logre divisar una figura, llevaba una vestimenta negra, una especie de túnica, cubría su rostro con una máscara en forma de calavera, bastante cómica a mi parecer en conjunto con unos enormes guantes de blanco, frente a él había un espejo enorme en el cual podía verse su reflejo, ambos se encontraban sobre una especie de tarima, subí las escaleras para llegar arriba.

-Hola, Holas, Holitas~-saludó moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

-B-buenos días Shinigami-sama-Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Escuché como unos pasos se acercaban corriendo a la tarima, un jadeo se escuchó muy cerca, me di la vuelta encontrándome con alguien indeseable de ver.

-Bu…Buenas…Shinigami….sama…-dijo entre grandes bocanadas para tomar aire- Lamento…Llegar….tarde…-

-descuida Spirit-kun, Maka-chan acaba de llegar- vociferó el hombre (eso creo) a través de la máscara.

Esperen… Como sabe mi nombre! Cada vez me impresiono más, pero después de todo es el dios de la muerte, no?

-en fin~Maka-chan, te hemos llamado ya que al parecer no has encontrado ningún arma mortal de tipo guadaña, verdad~?-cuestionó shinigami-sama

-Es correcto, shinigami-sama, para mi mala suerte no he podido encontrar un arma de tipo guadaña mortal- dije seriamente con un deje de tristesa

-Entonces papi será tu ama Makita~-gritó mi padre tratando de estrujarme entre sus brazos

-No al menos que resuene con mi Alma- finalicé esquivando a mi padre y sus ''afectivos'' abrazos

-Este último tiempo, hemos encontrado muy pocas guadañas en el mundo, poco a poco están desapareciendo- dijo sin cambiar su tono shinigami-sama- Pero… hemos podido encontrar una muy joven en Londres, espero que puedas resonar con su alma maka-chan~ ya que al parecer tienen casi la misma edad-

¡¿Una guadaña de mi misma edad? ¡¿En Londres? ¡¿Viajaré a Londres?

-Maka-chan~ prepara tus cosas que ahora mismo partirás a Londres~, te deseo suerte~- dijo shinigami-sama para finalizar y despedirse con el mismo gesto con el que me saludo- Spirit-kun, puedes acompañar a maka-chan para que la lleven en uno de los aviones de Death city?, no creo que ella sepa manejar un auto u motocicleta, pero ya aprenderá uno de los dos-

¡¿Uno de los dos? ¡¿manejaré un auto? Pero aun soy muy joven, ni siquiera soy mayor de edad, aunque preferiría una motocicleta, ya que es menos espaciosa, pero… ¡ese no es el punto!

Seguí a mi padre, aún dentro de mis pensamientos, pero logré salir de ellos al notar algo inusual en mi padre, su semblante estaba serio y un poco… Preocupado?

-Por aquí señorita albarn- dijo una chica vendada de los pies a la cabeza, por lo que pude ver, su piel era morena, me indicaba que subiera a un avión gigantesco, esto era como tener un Jet privado!

Seguí a la chica para llegar a la puerta del avión, mi padre nos siguió por detrás y antes de poder subir me dio una palabras, que no supe entender.

-No te sobre esfuerces por mantenerte calmada- dijo con una sonrisa con un poco de preocupación, a que se debía eso?

Asentí para luego mostrarle una sonrisa tratando de que no se preocupara, no me gustaba mucho la idea de que él fuera mi padre, era un mujeriego que no sabía controlarse, pero al fin y al cabo era mi padre.

No era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, ya que tuve que volar desde Japón para llegar a Nevada, esta vez el viaje sería más corto que el otro, pero aún así no dejaba de ser muy largo, me acomodé en mi asiento para tratar de dormir, tenía que despejar mi cabeza un rato, era lo mejor que podía hacer, dormir.

_-Varias Horas después-_

Mis parpados se abrieron lentamente al escuchar a través del transmisor que habíamos llegado a Londres, era la misma voz que la de la chica de hace un rato, sin pensarlo mucho dirigí mi mirada a una de las ventanas del avión, estábamos sobrevolando Londres, pero a una distancia descomunal, apenas se lograba distinguir lo que era Londres.

-_Por favor, La señorita Pasajera, Hacer el favor de colocarse la mochila que se encuentra a su derecha y enganche todos los broches alrededor de su cuerpo_- Miré a mi derecha y efectivamente había una mochila verde olivo de gran tamaño la coloqué y enganche alrededor de mis muslos, mi cintura y brazos –_Colóquese los lentes de protección y asegúrese de estar bien firmes_, _Si porta consigo algún objeto, asegúrese de llevarlo asegurado o amarrado_- me coloqué unos enormes lentes del mismo color que la mochila, al parecer eran en conjunto, como no llevaba nada más que un poco de dinero en mi monedero por si me daba hambre, así que no había que preocuparse –_Afírmese de la baranda a su izquierda frente a la puerta y no salte hasta que se le indique, cuando salte y esté a los setecientos metros aproximadamente del suelo, jalar la cuerda para abrir el paracaídas- _

-Información recibida!, esperen… que! Que!-grité atónita al escuchar la información

-Suerte en su descenso~- dijo antes de cortar la comunicación

-No, No, No, esto es un error, yo no sé!…- Me detuve al ver que la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, me afirmé de la baranda y escuche como se iniciaba una cuenta regresiva

-Por favor salte a la cuanta de cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, Ya~-

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar, solo salté y… ¡me entregue a la vida salvaje!, si ya sé que le estoy poniendo mucho pero créanme que NO es fácil saltar desde tantos metros de altura SiN saber siquiera como saltar NI con una advertencia sobre esto.

Calculé apenas la altura de la que estaba, eran unos 2300 metros, aún quedaba mucho y ya quería que terminase luego, cerré los ojos tratando de mantenerme serena, pero debía estar atenta a abrir el paracaídas así que volví a abrirlos y Puf! Ya estaba que llegaba a los 700, como se paso tan rápido? Simple pensé y me sumí en mis pensamientos y justo ahora, PASÉ LOS 700!

Jalé una especie de cuerda y el paracaídas comenzó a desprenderse, se me hiso una eternidad esperar a que se abriera, no quería sufrir un impacto contra el suelo, pero yo no sabía manejar un paracaídas!

Al poco rato se abrió completamente, era de color verde al igual que la mochila y los lentes, pero traía una calavera blanca, junto una letras gigantes que decían ''Shibusen''

-Oh genial, ahora me siento como Perry el Ornitorrinco después de vencer a Doofersmith-dije un tanto hartada debido a la ''falta de información'' que me habían dado

Maniobré como pude con el paracaídas para después estrellarme contra el suelo en una especie de bosque, me sobé el trasero y unas cuantas partes del cuerpo debido a mi dolorosa caída, me quité la mochila y los molestos lentes, traté de encontrar a un guardia o policía para saber en dónde estaba, pero tendría más suerte si encontraba a una persona.

-Maka Albarn?- una voz detrás de los arboles resonó en el lugar, no logré identificarla así que me puse en guardia a pesar de no saber mucho de artes de defensa, hice lo que había aprendido de mi padre y mi madre.

-Si?, quien eres? En donde estas?- pregunté al aire

-Descuida, soy de shibusen, me conocen como Sid-sensei, Hoy estoy aquí para guiarte, salté hace un rato desde el mismo avión que tu, no te diste cuenta?- preguntó como si nada –a todo esto, excelente caída, pensé que no podrías llegar al punto de encuentro y te estrellarías en otra parte

-Gracias…Pues… es que estaba un poco nerviosa y… a quien se le ocurrió enviar a una principiante a saltar en paracaídas?- pregunté colérica

-descuida, descuida, algún día debías aprender, así que no te preocupes por eso, sabíamos que lo harías bien- dijo mostrando una sonrisa – bien, nos esperan en la Mansión Evans, Continuemos señorita albarn?

-Eh? Si- asentí ante la pregunta

_Evans… Evans… eso me recordaba… quien era de apellido Evans? Estoy segura que lo he escuchado antes…- _repetí una y otra vez en mi mente

Nuevamente la imagen de el chico de ojos rojos, cabello albino y sonrisa sarcástica apareció en mi cabeza, esta vez… en un recuerdo borroso.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Corre!-grité fuertemente mientras corría por un parque, mi respiración estaba agitada_

_-Grrr….-Una voz imitaba a un lobo hambriento_

_-Maka Corre! O **** nos atrapará!- gritó un chico de cabellos azules, al parecer era Black*Star_

_-Ya lo sé Black! Pero **** corre muy rápido, necesito un descanso-dije jadeando afirmándome de mis rodillas tratando de no caer, pero unos brazos me rodearon el cuello_

_-Te atrapé Maka~ Ahora Tu la llevas! Y recuerda que el que pierde, grita que es un idiota frente a todos!- gritó el chico de ojos rojos mientras corría entre los árboles, seguido de black star_

_-****! Eres muy malo! Me las pagarás y tendras que admitir que eres un idiota frente a todos!- volví a correr abalanzándome contra el ojo-rubí_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Que fue eso?-pregunté para mí misma, no sabía de dónde había sido aquel recuerdo ni mucho menos de cuando había sido aquel recuerdo

-eh? Dijiste algo?- preguntó sid-sensei dándose la vuelta para mirarme

-No, nada…-dije negando con la cabeza, mientras retomábamos el camino a la mansión de los Evans…

-Hemos llegado- dijo señalando una gran mansión muy elegante para ser precisa, me resultaba extraño que no tuviera ninguna cerca ni nada de eso, de donde señalar ''su territorio'' por asi decirlo, pero también era extraño que no hubiera otra casa a la vista

-Valla, que mansión- dije asombrada

-el lugar en donde aterrizamos, era parte de su jardín, sabes… la familia Evans ha sido prestigiosa hace mucha generaciones atrás- comentó sid-sensei

Mi nuevo compañero sería un multimillonario? Eso no me lo esperaba, no creí que tuviera aquella suerte, quizás podría para mi cumpleaños regalarme un hermoso collar… y contratar servicio para que hiciera el aseo, y tener una biblioteca en casa!

Sid-sensei tocó la puerta, de ella emergió un mayordomo que saludó cortésmente con una reverencia y un ''Síganme'' perfectamente audible y entendible, entré murmurando un leve y casi inaudible ''Con permiso'' me sentía extraña entrando a la casa de un perfecto desconocido, me asombré al observar nada más que la servidumbre, todos cortésmente saludando con una reverencia cada vez que pasaban por nuestro lado, subimos por las escaleras y recorriendo varios pasillos, llegamos a la puerta de una habitación, era de un negro ébano y a unos costados acompañado con unas velas, era como si fuera la puerta a la ultratumba, el mayordomo me dio la indicación de que debía entrar, sid-sensei se quedó atrás mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de mí, estaba sola en una inmensa oscuridad apenas iluminada por unas velas, el cuarto era negro al igual que la puesta, cubierto con unas cortinas de un rojo italiano, una de las paredes cubierta de cuadros sin imágenes.

-Tan solo soy un Humano como este- una voz masculina habló desde el fondo de la habitación

Una melodía se escuchó por toda la habitación, para mí era rara, oscura, extrovertida, con un deje sarcástico y solitario, pero a la vez atrayente, misterioso y tembloroso ante la sociedad, pude ver un banquillo, sentarme sobre él y disfrutando de la música que ofrecía un piano de cola negro y un chico de cabellera blanca de terno negro concentrado en las teclas de aquel piano, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquella melodiosa música, no la lograba entenderla pero eso provocaba que me atrajera más.

Sin pensarlo, me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué al chico, su melodía se detuvo, al darse la vuelta logré recordarlo todo, sus ojos rojos, el cabello albino, esa sonrisa burlesca, aquellos recuerdos del pasado, aquellas imágenes, todo…

Del chico que me enamoré desde pequeña, aquel que compartí mi primer beso, aquel que me apoyaba cuando estaba en el suelo, aquel que me cubría con sus brazos cuando más los necesitaba, por aquel que juré volver a ver, Soul Evans o mejor dicho… Soul Eater.

-¿quieres ser mi compañero?-pregunté dándole una sonrisa al tiempo que extendía mi mano en señal del contrato, no sabía si él me recordase, pero… esperaba no volver a separarme de él, no otra vez.

Una sonrisa de costado se dibujó en su rostro, tomó delicadamente mi mano y la apretó levemente, dándome a entender que nuestro contrato había sido sellado.

**Y qué tal?, ya sé que demoré pero les explico~**

**Hace poco me intoxiqué mientras dormía con gas de propano, así que estuve un poco ''tonta'' durante unos días xDDD asi que no pude escribir ya que mi cabeza apenas sabía multiplicar, pero ya estoy mejor ^^**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí *-* arigatou! Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Etto… aún me quedan varios capis así que espero subirlos con mayor frecuencia que este x3**

**Nos vemos en otro capi~ Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater no me pertenece!

Este es mi primer fanfic ^^ espero que sea de su agrado

Los capítulos serán cortos, para así poder subirlos con mayor frecuencia n.n

''**Todo tiene solución, pero no todas son correctas''**

**Cuarto Capítulo**

**La Familia Evans**

_La Familia Evans, un prestigioso y reconocido clan de músicos, por generaciones, sus familiares han dedicado su vida a la música preferencialmente clásica, según dicen, cada descendiente es más talentoso que sus progenitores, hace unos años recibieron varias cartas de amenaza, por lo que se vieron obligados a mudar su residencia a Londres, actualmente son una de las familias con mayor poder y territorio en esta gigantesca ciudad junto con la familia real._

_**Contenido [ocultar]**_

_**-Prodigiosos músicos**_

_**-Biografía**_

_**-Historia**_

_**-generación**_

_**-otros datos de interés**_

_**-Véase también**_

_**-Enlaces externos**_

_**Prodigiosos Músicos**_

_Actualmente existen dos grandes músicos que están disputando el puesto de la familia, Wes Evans y Soul Evans._

_El mayor de los dos de diecinueve años, Wes Evans, ha debutado en grandes conciertos debido a su talento como violinista, se cree que podría ser el que suceda al puesto del líder de la familia, pero otros creen que su hermano menor Soul Evans de trece años, podría quitarle su puesto, se dice que su música es una protesta que generará una nueva era en la música clásica, que…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apague la Laptop al ver aquellas estupideces acerca de mi familia, era increíble que hasta Wikipedia estuviera al tanto de lo que sucedía en mi familia, ya estaba cansado de escuchar a mi padre me tengo que asistir a no sé que ''Concierto acá'' ''Concierto haya'' ¿porque tenía que nacer en una familia tan…. Incomprensible?(por así decirlo) en el último concierto que di comencé a tocar cualquier tecla al azar para que se dejaran de molestar y que mis espectadores aprendieran a que ''Soul anti-evans'' (si ya sé, tengo que buscarme un mejor nombre) no está para entretener a la gente, ¿Por qué no puedo ser como un chico normal, que practica básquet, juega con consolas y protesta por no querer hacer los quehaceres de la casa?, ¿Por qué tengo que tocar para gente que no sabe apreciar la verdadera música? ¿Por qué razón me comparan con alguien tan talentoso como mi hermano, siendo que yo soy una miseria?

Todas aquellas preguntas indagaban en mi cabeza, quitándome lo poco que me quedaba de paz en mi pequeño mundo, pero algún día volvería a lo de antes, algún día me iría de esta porquería de casa, me cambiaría el apellido (mi nombre no, porque suena cool) conseguiría un trabajo, compraría una casa (pero primero debo empezar con algo más pequeño como un departamento) y contrataré un servicio para que _nos_ atiendan.

-Esperen… _Nos_?... porque… siento que esto… ya lo he escuchado…-Musité para mi mismo dirigiendo mi mirada al techo de mi habitación

-M..a…Ma…K…a…-Susurré mientras una palabra borrosa se formaban en mi cabeza, unos ojos verdes, centellantes y alegres aparecían en mi mente acompañado con una dulce sonrisa y un cabello rubio cenizo- ¡Maka!- Mierda, como la pude haber olvidado, mis padres me han estado lavando tanto el cerebro con la música que me había olvidado de mis prioridades… mis promesas.

Mi Maka, mi dulce y linda maka!, por ella había dejado todo de lado, solo para cumplir nuestra promesa, algún día la volvería a ver pero… la última vez que traté de contactarla dijeron que se había mudado, la he buscado por todas partes! Es como si se hubiera borrado del mapa!

No, no, no, maka no puede haberse borrado del mapa, ella aún sigue viva, debía seguir viva porque yo… aún no he cumplido mi promesa…

-Espérame un poco más maka…-dije hundiendo mi cara en mi almohada, agradecí mentalmente que mis padres no estuvieran, mi madre se encontraba en… no sé, hace una semana que no la veo, mi padre… creo que acompaño a wes a un concierto en Alemania así que por ahora los únicos que se encontraban en la casa eran algunos mayordomos y sirvientas, pero les he ordenado que ni siquiera piensen en cruzarse por este pasillo, deseaba estar solo con mis pensamientos además de que perdería toda mi reputación por culpa de las cursilerías que pasan por mi cabeza.

-Ahhhh odio esta casa-bufé aburrido contra mi almohada

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al baño del cuarto de al lado, pronto vendría un técnico de no-se-donde a ver si hacía resonancia con su alma o algo así, realmente no entendía mucho sobre ''técnicos'' y ''armas'', solo sabía que yo era un arma que podía transformarse en guadaña, tara~ eso es todo lo que sabía, pero mi duda era… de dónde diablos pude obtener sangre de arma? Yo que supiera, nadie en mi familia había sido un arma o algo así. Todos mis familiares son iguales, Superficiales, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, de traje elegante y critican todo sin saber lo que es bueno y malo.

Me peiné un poco el cabello, ordené mi indumentaria y mi corbata (que chico de mi edad usa corbata durante todo el día!) bajaría al salón de música para despejar un poco mi mente, necesitaba mucho en que pensar y no quería ser molestado si me hermano aparecía como siempre de la nada riéndose de mí.

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

_-Diablos… que calor! Mataría por un helado- dije reposando en una de las bancas de mi jardín._

_Usualmente no salía solo de mi casa, siempre me acompañaba aunque fuera alguien del servicio. Miré a mi alrededor para corroborar que no hubiera moros en la costa, me fui caminando tranquilamente hasta el portón de entrada y para mi mala suerte, estaba cerrado. Suspiré resignado dispuesto a buscar otra salida, quizás por el patio trasero… pero quedaba muy lejos…. Necesitaba un helado ahora! Y no esas asquerosidades de ''Helado artesanal de coco con canela y menta'' o porquerías así, quería una refrescante paleta de hielo con saborizante a piña! Porque diablos no podía comer algo tan simple como una paleta de hielo! Ah esperen… creo que ya conozco la respuesta, ''Mis dientes empeorarán'' Yuju! Por culpa de mi odontóloga, me privatizaron todo lo que sería chicles, paletas, calugones de manjar e incluso algodón de azúcar ''porque manchaban mis dientes y podían salirme caries'' por dios no tengo cinco años! Tengo derechos!_

_Para mi ahora-no-tan-mala-suerte un carro de helados paso frente a mi casa, tuve ganas de saltar y bailar la macarena pero eso no es cool! Así que no puedo hacerlo o mi reputación se iría a no-se-donde!_

_Trepé un árbol cercano a la entrada, odiaba ese maldito portón, era gigante y además tenía el estúpido apellido Evans colocado en gigantescas letras. Di un brinco y caí fuera del jardín de mi vivienda, una sensación de libertad abundó en mí corrí al carrito de helados y saqué mi billetera (ya que no me sirven las tarjetas de créditos y cheques para comprar helados) y me dirigí al heladero que me miro curioso debido al traje que llevaba puesto, al menos me había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta debido al inmenso calor en mi cuerpo._

_-Me da…una caja de paletas de piña- dije con simplesa, después de todo una no sería suficiente para todo el día_

_-eh.. si claro, son 2 libras- contestó mirándome nuevamente[__**Nota:**__ realmente no tengo idea de cuánto cuestan en Inglaterra xDDD si alguien sabe, que por favor me diga! xDDD]_

_Le entregué las dos libras a cambio de una caja de varias paletas de piña, abrí la caja de paletas para luego tomar una y echarla a mi boca, estaba helada y dura, con un toque a piña, perfectamente cool para un día así, todo iba bien hasta que sentí como alguien gritaba desde la puerta de mi casa… error… mansión?... bueno, fuera lo que fuera esa cosa._

_-Señorito Evans!-chilló una de las empleadas desde dentro el jardín _

_Tragué sonoramente saliva, ahora que hacía?... no atiné más a que correr, que más podía hacer en esos momentos? Pero unos brazos ''casi paternales'' me detuvieron, miré arriba encontrándome con la mirada de Wes, bufé molesto al verlo deteniéndome como un niño pequeño, mi di la vuelta volviendo a la residencia._

_-Puedo volver solo, sabes? Ya no tengo cinco años- dije revolviéndome el cabello frustrado, dejando la caja de paletas tirada en medio de la calle_

_-Soul- dijo mi hermano tajante… Wes era como mi padre, me regañaba cuando debía y me aconsejaba en lo que podía, aunque… siempre me molestaba con estupideces- Se te quedo tu caja de paletitas._

_-No es mía!-dije entrando en la residencia gracias a que una de las empleadas abrió el portón._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Bajé a algunos pisos en dirección al salón de música, en el camino pude toparme con una de las sirvientas.

-Puedes decirle a Sebastián que estaré en el cuarto de música- le ordené a la sirvienta, esta solo asintió para luego retirarse.

Seguí mi camino hasta el cuarto de música divisando la puerta ébano, entré en la habitación hasta llegar a divisar mi piano de cola negro, un poco más atrás mi sillón y mi tocadiscos, mi habitación preferida para relajarme, me senté sobre el banquillo junto al piano.

La puerta se abrió, no miré atrás solo susurré unas palabras, esperando que la persona que entraba, entendiera que clase de persona era yo.

-Tan solo soy un humano como este- comencé a tocar las notas de mi piano, una improvisación que salía de mi mente fue interpretada por las notas de este, dejé que mis manos se movieran libremente esperando liberar lo que estaba encerrado en mí, no sé porque razón, quería que aquella persona me conociera como era realmente.

Sentí como aquella persona se acercaba, detuve mis manos para darme la vuelta y encontrarme con aquellos orbes verde jade que ame desde que puedo ser consiente. Quise abrazarla, quise gritarle lo feliz que estaba, pero… ella me reconocería?

El miedo me inundó, me retracte ante mi pensamiento, prefería quedarme en silencio a arriesgarme.

-¿quieres ser mi compañero?- la chica me extendió su mano, al parecer… no me recordaba…

Me entristecí ante aquel pensamiento, no quise demostrarlo por lo que sonreí, tome con un poco de miedo la mano de maka, no quería que me rechazara, no quería volver a separarme de ella, esta vez… no sucedería, comenzaría desde cero, enterrando en mi memoria el pasado y comenzando un nuevo futuro para ambos, esta es mi promesa.

_Con este pacto, una promesa se inicia._

**~Dos meses después~**

-Soul!-gritó una peli-ceniza indicándole a su arma que iniciaran su ataque especial al tiempo que acorralaba a ''_El Carnicero de Milwaukee'' _

-¡Resonancia de almas!-gritaron técnico y arma al unísono para así cortar al asesino en serie estadounidense dejando solo detrás una alma carmín conocida como huevo de kishin

-Con esta serían 27 almas!- Dijo la chica animada a continuar cazando huevos de kishin para cumplir su cometido a pesar que le faltaban 72 almas más.

El chico dejó su transformación para volver a aparentar un aspecto humano, tomo en una de sus manos en huevo de kishin y lo introdujo en su boca para pasarlo lentamente a través de su garganta dando finalmente un suspiro de satisfacción.

-me siento raro al tragarme el alma de un homosexual- dijo el chico poniendo una cara de asco al terminar dicho pensamiento

-solo cométela y vámonos- dijo la chica sacando un pequeño espejo- pero antes…- dijp la chica mientras marcaba el numero de 42-42-564 en el espejo para luego reflejarse la imagen de un hombre con una cómica calavera

-Hola, holas, Holitas~-dijo el hombre de la máscara a través del pequeño espejo

-Buenas noches shinigami-sama, le debo informar que el asesino en serie Jeffrey dahmer más conocido como el carnicero de Milwaukee ha sido detenido- contestó la chica a la figura que aparecía en el espejo.

-bien, espero que no les diera tanto problema, por ahora pueden regresar, pronto recibirán su paga~-dijo la figura para luego desaparecer del espejo

La chica miró atrás para ver a su compañero acercarse en motocicleta, corrió donde estaba él y se aferró fuertemente a él.

-Vámonos a casa- sugirió la chica dándole inicio a la marcha del motor de la motocicleta, el chico solo sonrió para luego acelerar con su mano derecha pensando en una sola cosa.

''_No me arrepiento de lo que vivo contigo''_


	5. Chapter 5

Soul eater no me pertenece u.u ya todos lo saben, o no?

No -w- es de Atsushi okubo a quien admiro por su creatividad

Perdón por el retraso -.-

**Gracias a los que leyeron esto! :D y disfruten el capi~**

''**Todo tiene solución, pero no todas son correctas''**

**Quinto Capítulo**

-necesito un café!-reclamó una peli-ceniza con un brazo enyesado y varias vendas cubriéndole las piernas y brazos

-Si, ya voy!- gritó un alvino frustrado encendiendo la tetera

La chica se removió incomoda en la cama tratando de equilibrar el libro en una mano, bufó molesta y frustrada cuando cierto alvino se asomó por la puerta

-Ya deja eso! Llevas horas leyendo y necesitas descansar- recalcó el alvino quitándole el libro para mandarlo de viaje por la ventana directamente a _Atlantis _

-Soul! ¡Ese era el libro con la materia para el examen de mañana!- grito furiosa la chica arrojándole todo lo que encontraba a su paso haciéndole puntería a cierto alvino el cual esquivó fácilmente todos los ''_OVNIS''_ escabulléndose a la cocina para prepararle el dichoso café a su compañera.

La chica bufó furiosa al no poder darle ni un golpe a su compañero, trató de ponerse el pijama inútilmente lanzando cada cinco segundos un quejido o una palabrota para desquitarse con sus heridas.

-Wow, parece que si han crecido- dijo cierto alvino totalmente sonrojado con dos cafés en ambas manos.

-Q-que te…-la chica se detuvo unos minutos a mirarse, llevaba puesta sus pantaletas y el pantalón de su pijama, la camiseta estaba cruzada por su cuello y a medio poder debido a yeso y los vendajes pero por suerte aún no se quitaba el brasier– eres un…. IDiOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó furiosa la chica levantándose frustrada a pesar del dolor por el brusco movimiento- Makaaaaaaaaa-Kick!-gritó la chica finalmente dándole una patada en sus partes nobles al alvino de ojos rojos debido a que sus manos estaban imposibilitadas

-_mis…-_ murmuró con vos aguda el chico cayendo al suelo y por suerte había podido equilibrar el café dejándolo en el suelo ''casi intacto'' ya que aunque había llegado las tazas al suelo, el líquido apenas pudo aguantar la brusca caída

-uhg!...-maka ahogó un gemido de dolor volviendo a la cama para tratar de calmar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, se sentía fatal… hace unas semanas habían tratado de ayudar a shinigami-sama con una misión que sabría que no le traería nada de bueno pero no pudo oponerse ya que sabía que solo ella y soul podrían cumplirla debido a su habilidad de percepción de almas, Soul había salido con pocas lesiones contando una fractura de costilla y una ruptura de muñeca a diferencia de ella que terminó con una fractura de brazo, una tendinitis en la pierna izquierda, varios cortes en la pierna derecha y el brazo restante. En resumen, sus extremidades terminaron hechas polvo y una licencia por cuatro semanas para que mis heridas sanaran bien.

-no deberías esforzarte así- dijo el chico sentándose en el suelo aún con dolor pero lo suficientemente aguantable –sabes lo que dijo shinigami-sama, no puedes esforzarte más de la cuenta o nos bajan el sueldo- dijo el chico recordándole a su compañera lo que le había advertido el dios de la muerte

-Ya lo sé, pero es molesto… odio no poder hacer nada sola- dijo la chica tratando de taparse aunque fuera con las sabanas para que su compañero no la viera

-Te ayudo?- preguntó el chico tratando de que su amiga lo dejase ayudarla, la mayoría de los días Blair era quien la ayudaba a vestirse pero hace poco la gatuna figura de ella había desaparecido dejando una nota en la cocina pidiendo disculpas por irse de viaje con sus amigas de cabaret

-Es…está bien… pero no mires nada PERVERTIDO!-dijo la chica con toda la cara roja debido al fuerte sonrojo

-Si, si, lo que digas ahora…L-le…Levanta los brazos- dijo el chico sonrojado quitándole la camiseta mal puesta que trató de colocarse su compañera hace unos minutos

-N-no mires- dijo la chica a punto de desmayarse debido a la sangre acumulada en su rostro. Soltó suavemente la sabana dejando que esta resbalara delicadamente por su cuerpo a lo que el albino le resulto extremadamente tentador, dejándolo a punto de un ataque cardiaco junto a una gran pérdida de sangre nasal. Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de no caer en un ataque peor que los que le daba Blair, pero el caso fue peor al volver a abrir los ojos para tratar de pasar los brazos de la chica por su camiseta junto con el contacto que hiso sus manos con la suave piel de la chica le generó un cosquilleo en el estomago, en las manos y el cuello acompañado de un escalofrío por toda su columna.

Por fin terminó de colocarle la dichosa camiseta a su compañera, no dijo ni una sola palabra solo se limitó a salir corriendo en dirección al baño con las manos en su rostro. Aún no lo creía que nuevamente aquella chica de quince años le había quitado más que el aliento, sabía que la amaba, sabía que la quería pero ella lo querría de igual manera? Se conocían desde hace años, desde pequeños él siempre había estado junto a ella y quizás ella no lo recordase pero él aun atesoraba aquellos recuerdos en su alma. No soportaría más, tantos años protegiéndola y nunca poder decirle lo que anhelaba su corazón y quizás nunca lo diría porque después de todo… ella no lo amaba. Siempre se mostraba indiferente hacia él, lo quería pero solo como un amigo, nada más porque ella odiaba a los chicos como él aunque cabía una pequeña posibilidad…

El chico se abofeteó mentalmente para recobrar valor, ya no lo soportaba… era la hora de decirle la verdad a su compañera, decirle cuanto la amaba. Hundió la cabeza en el agua fría para despejar su mente, debía decírselo! Por shinigami-sama, ''ÉL'' era ''SOUL EATER'' el chico más cool de todo Death city, no podía tener miedo por una simple confesión. El chico recobro su postura despreocupada caminando en dirección a la habitación de la chica, entro bruscamente a lo que la chica le miró de reojo un tanto molesta.

-Maka, es hora de que hablemos- Dijo el chico aún en la postura cool que siempre mantenía, pero ante la mirada gélida de la chica era difícil mantenerse sereno, soul sabía que aquella mirada significaba que estaba furiosa, indignada y preparada para atacar a su contrincante que en este caso era él.

-Soul… Soy…soy fea?- preguntó la chica cabeza agacha con un deje de tristeza, ese cambio de ánimo y aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe duro para el chico, lo dejo helado con las palabras en la boca preguntándose como la chica había llegado a ello.

-Por…porque preguntas eso?- dijo el chico estático en su lugar perdiendo toda pose cool de hace unos momentos, estaba nervioso, confundido y al borde de la confesión.

-Nunca he tenido novio, nunca nadie me ha dicho un ''te amo'' de esa manera, aun no doy mi primer beso, sigo con la lista? – contestó la chica de manera tajante se notaba que cada palabra era como una cuchilla afilada para ella.

El chico nunca pensó que ella podría sentirse tan mal y después de todo, él tenía la culpa, él era el que rompía las cartas de cita que le llegaban a su compañera, él era el que golpeaba a los chicos que decían o mostraban algún interés por su técnico, él era el que siempre ponía una capa de sobreprotección sobre la chica peor que la de Spirit, él era el motivo por que ningún chico se le acercara con intereses más allá de la amistad, él era la causa de que su amiga se sintiera fatal. Se sintió una miseria, se sintió como la peor basura del universo, La culpa le carcomía lentamente.

-Tal vez porque eres demasiado plana para su gusto- dijo el chico tratando de levantar su ego con un enfado de la chica, se sentía importante cuando la hacía enojar a pesar de que le doliera, trataba de restarle importancia a él asunto para que la chica se desquitara a golpes en vez de decirle que la amaba, que era porque él había intervenido pero… El chico más cool de shibusen se había acobardado, tenía miedo al rechazo.

-…- la chica no dijo nada, solo un suspiro desganado escapó de sus labios, preocupando al alvino más de lo que estaba. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras veía a la chica tratando de acomodarse en su cama, el alvino se acercó sigilosamente tratando de no molestarla, se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de no sentarse en ningún momento sobre su compañera.

-P-pues… y-yo… YO NO LO CREO ASI!- gritó el alvino acercándose rápidamente a su compañera para estamparle en un beso en los labios y alejarse rápidamente en milésimas de segundo, el alvino miró a la chica totalmente sonrojado, sentía que se desmayaría en esos momentos, nuevamente…

-Ajajajajaja c-creo que tengo co-cosas que hacer, bye- dijo el alvino fingiendo una risa totalmente falsa que ni black star se la creería, mientras se escabullía por la puerta dejando a la rubia petrificada en su lugar con miles de revoltijos en su cabeza

El alvino salió del departamento con las manos en los bolsillos, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no sabía qué hacer… ni siquiera pareció una confesión, y si la rubia lo tomaba de otra manera? Se sentó en una banca cercana a descansar, aún le dolía la costilla rota pero le quedaba muy poco para volver a como estaba antes, los vendajes hacían bien su trabajo.

La imagen de hace un momento le volvió a la cabeza, volviendo a teñir sus mejillas de rojo

-**Pero qué diablos hice!-**gritó el chico tratando de desquitarse gritando, primero inicia una confesión, luego se siente como una basura, intenta molestar a su compañera pero falla y luego se le confiesa de la manera más extraña posible. ¡¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

-soy un idiota y además me pongo nervioso – bufó molesto el chico para sí mismo, se odiaba por ser tan idiota y no pensar las cosas antes, pero que mas daba ya la había cagado

**Soul pov.**

-_Kuzu hoshi kirameku yume no hoshisa I wanna beIko uze iko uze iko UZE!-_mi móvil comenzó a sonar mientras lo buscaba desesperadamente esperando que la no sonara la parte del grito, a pesar de que odiaba cuando la gente me miraba raro por el tono de mi celular, amaba ese tono, me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Vi que era black star que me llamaba

-Que pasa black?- pregunté desganado por ser tan estúpido- no estoy de humor así que habla rápido

-**VIEJO!** –gritó black star a lo que tuve que alejar la oreja del celular antes de que me reventara los tímpanos

-**HABLA MAS DESPACIO IDIOTA!-**le grité colerizado haciendo que la gente que estaba alrededor me mirara raro

-Viejo, que le paso a maka? Lleva casi media hora hablando con tsubaki por el teléfono, tengo hambre y tsubaki no me toma en cuenta! Dile maka que le corte!-gritó black star un poco más bajo que antes

-en serio? Que han hablado?- pregunté interesado, realmente no sabía cómo había reaccionado maka y me daba miedo que nuestra relación empeorara, quería que mejorara!

-No tengo idea, pero no creo que sea nada malo ya que tsubaki se está riendo cada cierto rato, me alegra verla así- dijo en un tono más sereno, era cierto que black star le gustaba tsubaki pero no quería que ella se viera involucrada con él después de todo era el único sobreviviente del clan de la estrella

-Oye black, me confesé a maka así que te toca confesártele a tsubaki- dije tranquilizando mi mente al distraerme con black star

-Que! No me le voy a… no por ahora, primero tengo que ver los asuntos con mi familia y lo sabes- dijo en un tono más bajo procurando que tsubaki no le escuchara- Y? que te contesto maka-

-no sé, salí corriendo- dije frustrado otra vez, apreté los puños tratando de no gritar otra vez por lo estúpido que fui- soy estúpido, no? Me puse nervioso por una confesión, que estúpido, no?- dije entre risas queriendo llorar, pero aguante como chico cool que era

-No creo que sea estúpido…. A mí también me pasa, somos un dúo de estúpidos- dijo echándose a reír, black era el único que me podía animar en momentos así, él me conocía bien – ah veo que tsubaki dejó el teléfono, me voy, oh por cierto… **HABLA CON MAKA QUE LA FUERZA DE TU DIOS TE ACOMPAÑA-** gritó antes de colgar, casi me quedo sordo por la culpa de ese idiota

Me levanté de mi lugar para comenzar a caminar a paso lento en dirección al departamento, no sabía que decir y para mi mala suerte llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba frente a la puerta, subiría unas cuantas escaleras y ''a morir se ha dicho~''

Abrí sigilosamente la puerta del departamento esperando encontrarme a maka mirándome furiosa, cosa que no ocurrió, no estaba en la sala por lo que pensé que estaría en su habitación, me fui a la cocina procurando que no me viera, no tenía ni el valor de verle a la cara, no soportaría verla alejarse de mi.

Me preparé una taza de café para pasar el rato, me apoyé en el aparador pensado en lo que haría desde ahora, hasta que pude ver la figura de maka asomarse por la puerta, casi escupo el café debido a la sorpresa pero lo evité tragando sonoramente

-Soul…- escuché como maka susurraba mi nombre desde la puerta

-m-maka…quiero…-dije dejando el café a un lado para que no fuera a caer como la última vez- No deberías estar levantada… debes descansar- dije tratando de cambiar el tema que pronto iniciaría

-Te quiero- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo solo abría los ojos totalmente sorprendido, simplemente no me lo creía

-Q-que? En serio?- pregunta estúpida de parte mía

-Claro idiota, ahora ayúdame a preparar la cena-dijo tomando una patata con la mano

-Te amo- le dije tomándola por la cintura para besarla despacio y lentamente en los labios- Te amo, te amo, te amo como a nadie en este mundo- repetí para volver a besarla

-Yo también te amo… pero tengo hambre hay que preparar la cena- dijo tratando de escapar de mi agarre a lo que la sujeté mas fuerte apegándola mas a mi

-La cena puede esperar, tú me hiciste esperar antes así que yo voy primero- dije volviendo a besarla pero más apasionadamente, juro que no me cansaría nunca de sus labios

_**8 años después **_

_**Maka pov.**_

Desperté cómodamente entre mis sabanas blancas hallando junto a mí un cabello blanquecino junto a mi rostro, sonreí al sentir el cálido tacto de mi esposo y su reparación en mi cuello. Escuche un llanto desde la habitación de arriba por lo que comencé a soltar el agarre de mi esposo

-Soul…tengo que levantarme…-le dije al ver que no cedía de su agarre en cambio se aferro más a mi

-M… un minutito mas…-dijo aferrándose mas a mi recordándome cuando éramos pequeños

-Hay que ir a trabajar o nos bajan el suelo- le dije alentándolo a soltarme

-Kid comprenderá… además sabe que hay que cuidar de Blaze y Sofi- dijo abriendo sus ojos y dando un gran bosteso

-Sí, aun así tengo que ir a ver a Sofi parece que despertó- dije zafándome de su agarre pero esta vez con éxito

-Malvada, yo que quería disfrutar un ratito~-canturreó un tanto divertido mirándome desde la cama, lo amaba y no me arrepiento de haberme casado con él, dicen que las relaciones de amigos de infancia no funciona pero que creen, me case con mi mejor amigo de toda la vida

-Si yo también quisiera pero las responsabilidades están primero- dije colocándome la ropa interior para poder salir a ver como estaba mis hijos, después de todo me case a los 19 años y no sé que le dio a soul por tener hijos que a la semana ya estaba pensando en ello, al final tuve que ceder y así nació Blaze que ahora tiene tres años y seguido tuve que tener otro hijo que resultó ser niña ya que soul no quería que Blaze creciera solo, no quería que su hijo ni su hija pasaran por la misma experiencia que él

-Te amo- Dijo soul para poder abrazarme por la cintura y besar apasionadamente mis labios, adoraba a ese hombre y lo repetiría mil veces si fuera necesario

-Yo también te amo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tienes que ir a shibusen a ayudar a kid-le dije en el oído al separarme de él

-Mala, ya lo sé, hoy me toca de tarde liz y patty están en la mañana pero dejando eso de lado… Te amo- dijo para luego sonreírme de costado y darme otro beso pero este a pesar de ser más corto era muy cálido

Me coloqué una bata para luego vestirme, podía oír como arriba se escuchaba movimiento por lo que me aseguró que Sofi se había despertado. Le di un beso rápido a mi esposo y salí directo a las escaleras, pero no antes sin gritarle a soul desde las escaleras

-Mi amor puedes preparar el desayuno?- mas que pregunta fue una orden, escuche un ''Ok'' como respuesta por lo que supe que me había escuchado

-Mamá! El mostro del amario me quiede comer!- escuché lloriquear a Sofi tratando de decir _''El monstruo del armario me quiere comer'' _para luego correr hacia mí por lo que solo la tomé en mis brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla

-Nadie te va a comer, porque mami y papi están para protegerte- le dije para luego darle una sonrisa a lo que ella me correspondió con una sonrisa dejando mostrar sus afilados dientes, tenía los dientes de soul pero su cabello era igual al mío junto con sus ojos

-Ñeeee trututututututu muere maldito kishin!, Waaaa nos ha salvado blaze! Eres el mejor! No, yo solo cumplo con mi deber y un chico tan cool como yo haría ese tipo de cosas- escuché a una vocecilla la cual sonreí al verlo era la viva imagen de soul cuando pequeño e incluso el mismo carácter aunque su piel era más clara que soul pero no evitaba que fueran iguales

-veo que estas despierto temprano, quieres desayunar?- pregunté desde la puerta aún con sofí en brazos

-Claro!- contestó el chiquillo sonriendo, lo que siempre me impresionó de blaze es que a pesar de siempre estar aparentando ser cool, es un niño muy inteligente habla con gran facilidad y no le cuesta modular pero no podía decir que sofí era muy distinta, también era muy inteligente pero constantemente se distraía con facilidad por lo que podía tratar de decirte algo pero si pasaba una mosca a su lado, seguía a la mosca y te dejaba inconcluso.

-Papá! Gritó blaze lanzándose a los brazos de soul que lo sostuvo con fuerza y cargarlo con fuerza

-Veo que ya despertaste! Wow parece que tenemos al niño mas cool de todo el mundo!- dijo soul bajándolo al suelo para poder continuar preparando el desayuno

-Papá, papá! Hoy derrote a tres kishin! Y no me dio miedo!- dijo orgulloso de su gran obra

-wow superaste a tu padre, pero no lo superarás en preparar…. Hotcakes!- dijo sacando un par de platos con deliciosos hotcakes como de portada de revista

-los Hotcakes de papá son los mejores! Nadie los supera!- dijo blaze sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa por lo que tuve que colocar a Sofi cerca de él en otra silla

Soul sirvió él desayuno junto con una taza de chocolate caliente para entibiar el cuerpo, comimos animadamente como todas las mañanas en aquella casa, soul y yo debíamos salir de trabajo continuamente pero generalmente llevábamos a Blaze y Sofi con nosotros, Liz o patty los cuidaban cuando nosotros combatíamos si era muy peligroso, pero siempre tratábamos de no separarnos por mucho tiempo.

_Y Soul al fin y al cabo encontró una solución para su promesa_

_Teníamos un buen trabajos como Death Scythes y con un dinero suficiente como para mantener nuestra familia y comprar una casa de tres pisos tal vez no tan grande como la mansión en la que vivía soul pero era cálida y animada junto con un jardín para pasar el tiempo con nuestros hijos, comíamos Hot cakes y tomamos chocolate caliente para desayunar, no tuvimos muchas mascotas ni tampoco teníamos una servidumbre para atendernos pero teníamos una hermosa familia, unos maravillosos hijos y unos confiables amigos, no podía pedir más para mi vida pero si pudiera tener un deseo, sería vivir feliz por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas con mis queridos hijos y mi único e gran amor…_

_Mi Soul_

_**-Fin- **_

._. Muy cursi? No se xDDD e.e review? *-*


End file.
